Till Clockwork Ends: League of Legends
by Faethurith
Summary: Orianna is an alien to the other champions, most are riveted on her awkward formality and strange, graceful movements, unlike those of a human. She has only her human counterpart's memories to help her through life in the League.
1. PrologueAuthor's Introduction

Hai! This is my first fanfiction, and to who that has stumbled onto this lonely little pile of words, I hope that I won't disappoint any reader. This fanfic is about Orianna, the Lady of Clockwork, a champion in the game League of Legends. I do not own anything, it all goes to Rito (Riot). I was just thinking about Orianna's bittersweet lore. Hope you enjoy!

A disheveled man stooped beside a woman made out of metal and clockwork, with a glowing catalyst nearby. He was lost to the world, fixated on creating his masterpiece, a metal facsimile of his daughter. Stray pieces of leftover metal and rotten food were scattered around the room, the glowing gear being the only thing in the room with purity. The man seemed lost in grief and a burning desire to see his deceased daughter. He reverently took the Infinity Gear, the stuff of theories, and placed it in the girl. The girl was awakened, her once empty eyes lighting up with an electronic blue light. Ticking could be heard as the creation stood up, the clockwork ticking furiously to animate the metal husk. Life flows to every inch of the girl, the man, Corin having completed his almost impossible goal. Her skirt spins slowly, and she turns to Corin. His eyes are filled with tears, clutching a worn and faded picture of a smiling girl. The automaton's mouth opens, and one word can be heard, the voice female, yet distorted and metallic.

"Father"


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Beginning

Hai people(person). I never expected actual people other than my friends would stumble on this lonely fic. Thanks to all who read this, and to all who willingly continue. XD Again, the league characters and map and stuff all belong to Riot, and I do not own anything. Welp, here we go!

 **In a room behind a theater**

Orianna stood beside a man in his forties, who was perspiring heavily. From the stories of his fellow summoners, Orianna was a strange being to deal with. Thoughts of dark magic whirled in his head, but he valiantly tried to help the new champion as he was told.

"We-well Orianna, here's where you will, urm, introduce yourself to the other champions. Ple-please state your name, affiliation, and anything else you might need to include." The summoner stuttered, and hoped that she would not cause trouble later on.

"Affirmative, summoner. However, I do not have an affiliation. Is that a problem?" Orianna replied in her metallic voice, quirking her head to the side. The summoner was confused even further by that question. Orianna, a being made of metal made sentient, who was not as squishy as people, did not have a faction of sorts! Piltover might have been a good choice, but Zaun would be a likely candidate...

"Summoner?" Shocked back to earth by Orianna's query, the summoner quickly explained the animosity between the city-states of Valoran. Orianna, thankfully, listened to the summoner, and nodded.

"Thank you summoner. The information will be recorded." Orianna then stepped closer to the door in the tiny room, as another much older summoner said her cue, "The new champion will now be revealed!"

Orianna stepped forward, the door now open, and walked to the podium. She looked out at the crowd of champions, noting each unique one, and saving the knowledge. She looked down at the blank sheets of paper on the podium before her and started her impromptu speech.

" I am Orianna, and I wish to enter the League to fight. I would like to fight with Piltover, to help the.. City of Progress. I feel that I can contribute to the community." With those mechanical words, Orianna looks up, as several hands from the audience shoot up. The old summoner hurries over, and points at a hand connected to a woman with a large purple hat.

"Orianna, I am the Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn. As I understand it, you want to fight for Piltover. We fight against Zaun, and Jinx in particular. Do you know any of the "enemy champions" personally?" Caitlyn's question was directed Orianna herself, already willing to accept the strange being. However, the graying summoner shakes his head abruptly, and Caitlyn drops her hand.

"All political questions are asked to be postponed for the separate meeting with the whole faction. Please, if there are any other questions you have about Orianna, say them now." Many hands in the crowd drop, as twice as many hands erupt out of the seated champions. The summoner sighs, and points to a bulky man with an impressive mustache.

" Ayyyy... So. Like. What do you fight with?" He leans onto his knees, as a redhead slaps his arm. The summoner waggles his finger, and replies with a "classified information" look. He concludes the meeting, probably to avoid further idiotic questions from possibly high people, and shoos Orianna back inside the small room from before.

"Orianna, please, follow me. I will be escorting you to your room."

 **In a hallway spotted with doors**

Orianna steps inside her large room, reflecting on the past events. The summoner had introduced himself as Summoner Montrose. He explained the basics of living in the League, and kindly postponed all matches to the next week. As the sun dipped lower in the sky, Orianna stepped deftly over the the fluffy bed, sitting on it. Gradually, the ever ticking key on her back slows down, eventually stopping except for a few small twitches. Another day had ended.


End file.
